The present invention relates to a miniature power generating device suitable for implantation so as to generate power required by implanted medical devices.
While implantable medical devices, such as Pacemakers, ICD's and other grow in increasing sophistication, they all require a source of power. It is most convenient for the patient to implant a battery with the device to avoid the needs for leads to an external power source, which can be a source of infection, inflammation and the like. However, batteries have a limited life requiring eventual replacement, and or placing design constraints on the device power consumption and hence functionality such that it is much less than what might be achieved with a non-invasive device.
Hence there is a need for high density and high efficiency power generating cell that is bio-compatible for implantable medical device that either replaces or supplements a battery, being powered off energy generated by or available from the living organism.